


去海边的二三事

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有这个东西，只是个小短篇而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	去海边的二三事

泽维尔学院是个与众不同的学院，不光因为它是一个变种人学校，光是它暑假不放假就够独特了。Charles很苦恼，并非他不愿意放假，而是没有多少人愿意走。学院建筑因为高大古老的缘故，自带降温系统。再加上四周有绿树，湖泊，小溪，各种绝佳的自然降温系统。哦，还有，Bobby他不回家的，小冰人绝对是今夏最受欢迎的人物，你问其他三季啊，冬季最受欢迎的是John，其他两季是Alex。是的，Bobby是夏天泽维尔学院最受欢迎的人，不用做什么，你只要在他身边两米的范围内走动就好了，冷风习习，整个人都好了。更何况，他还有随叫随到的速冻可乐，速冻西瓜，速冻沙拉，速冻冰棍。。。。。连教授都喜闻乐见。

唯一不开心的大概只有John了，一到夏天，大家就都喜欢围着Bobby，各种，Bobby这边，Bobby帮个忙。而且，Bobby还帮的不亦乐乎，真的是随叫随到。John能体会到，每一次各种人围着Alex转，和Alex说笑的时候，Scott的心情，‘妈蛋，那是我哥，你们都给我走开。’好吧，虽然John也经常围着Alex转。现在的John特别想哄一句，‘妈蛋，那是我男朋友，你们都给我走开。’然而，Scott时候还能有Logan倾述，而John只能自己生闷气。在第七次无法忽视John的内心独白之后，Charles想，是时候转移学院里大家的注意力了。

“Alex，你有空吗？”Charles拦住下课正往实验室去的Alex，“恩，有。”说着就转身和教授往另一个方向去，其实，我更想去见Hank的。“是这样的，继续给他们上课也不是办法，我想组织大家去海边玩几天，但鉴于我去不了海边，我想让你全权负责这件事。”Alex听到海边，眼睛也跟着亮了，原本他就想和Hank去海边住一晚的，他们只有星期六日可以出去玩。“当然可以，离学校不远就有海，才一个小时的车程，很方便。”既然Alex肯负责，事情就很方便了。“很好，你去安排吧。记得确保他们的安全。”听到确保安全的时候，原本兴致勃勃的Alex冷静下来了，这群人的安全问题，没有了Charles，他们得多费劲啊。“教授，你真的不去吗？”不行，还得Charles出马，不然他和Hank的两人世界估计要毁了一大半。“要是你能解决我在海边的问题，我就去啊。不然让我在路上看着你们在沙滩上玩，看着你们在海里玩？”哦，这对Charles来说，的确是一种残酷的折磨。“哦，我还是想想办法吧。”Alex还是有点不甘心，但是又没有办法。

关于去海边玩的事情，也是有人欢喜有人忧，Kurt自从来了学院之后，还没有正经的出去玩过，只有上课和出任务，更别说去海边了，所以立马就报了名。然而Warren却很犹豫，虽然说他很想看他男朋友只穿泳裤有点裸，但是他那对钢翅膀，在海水里泡几天，特么的，就生锈了，所以到底去不去？Scott其实也有点犹豫，一下海，特么的他的眼镜就糊了，游什么泳？就算游了，那海水冲掉他的眼镜怎么办？Alex有点忧伤，Charles不能去，他本来就少了一个可以控制住那一群人的最大助手，Warren不去，就少了Kurt，他原本考虑这两个人是安保人员之一的。Scott不去，Logan估计也不去，特么的，也是一个可以控制那一群人的助手之一。

Alex坐在实验室里抓耳挠腮的，看着一边Hank悠闲地在调试剂。“Bozo，话说，你能不能帮Scott做一个红石英隐形眼镜啊，或者帮Warren的翅膀做一个防护膜之类的？”Hank翻了个白眼，把一个Alex不知道的什么东西的扔进试管里。“Scott的那一个能做我早就做了，我只能想个办法，让他的眼镜不要掉。至于Warren，我想办法加强一下普通的防腐剂，到时候像擦防晒霜一样，让Kurt给他刷上一层就可以了。”Alex赞赏的点了点头，拍了一下Hank有点驼的背，Hank反射性的挺直了腰杆。“谢了，Bozo。”Hank正小心翼翼地给试剂贴标签，被Alex一拍，差点把试剂给抖出来，“帮了忙，还叫Bozo？”Alex等着Hank把试剂放好，凑过去亲了一口，“是的，最聪明的Bozo。”Hank就不明白了，为什么Alex会是泽维尔学院最受欢迎的人，“滚出我的实验室。”Alex又亲了一口Hank，就真的走了，临走前又把头伸进来，“Bozo，你真的不能给Scott换个眼镜吗，Scott的眼睛那么好看？”“做不到，滚。”

确定最终名单后，Alex就去联系住宿问题，联系车辆了。Hank则和Charles带着一群人去买泳装和必需品。好吧，只是找另外一个借口不用上课而已。Charles以女生好管理的理由，让Hank跟着女学生去挑泳装，一群女学生在那里讨论着什么样的款式比较好，比基尼的，还是连体的，还是两件式的，连Ororo和Jean都凑一脚，把Hank一个人晾在那里，不知所措，只能抠着身边的东西，引得服务员一直很狐疑的看着他。Hank有点紧张的看着她，期期艾艾了半天吗，终于开了口，“我是她们的老师。”而另一边的男生则有点奇怪地看着教授在自顾自的微笑。

趁着早上天气还很凉的时候，那一群去海边的人就出发了，临走的时候，Alex在和Charles道歉，“教授，抱歉留你一个人看家，还要给钱我们出去玩。我们拍照的时候一定会留个位置给你，回来的时候让Hank帮你P上去。还有，我们一定会每天两次给你报平安的，我们一定会让你知道我们每天玩什么，玩的怎么样的。还有，虽然我们不在学校了，麻烦你别让你的那个Old friend随便来。就算来了，也请他一定别随便乱动Hank实验室的东西，上次就因为他，害得我被坑死了。还有，如果是Raven来的话，请你务必告诉她，我们在。。。。。”Hank看了一眼车上那一群一脸期待又很焦急的学生，又看了一眼你再说就把你脑成哈士奇的教授，冲着Charles说了一声抱歉之后，就把Alex拖上车了。

Charles对着一脸兴奋的，把头伸出窗户跟他摇手的学生摆了摆手，直到看不见之后，才转身回到城堡里，顺便脑了一下Old friend。“Erik，那一群熊孩子出去玩了，要不要过来下下棋？”“他们把你一个人留在学校里？”Erik的声音有点生气？“是我跟他们保证我会照顾好自己的。”“所以你脑了Raven，让她去照顾你了？”“没有，我告诉了她，Alex他们很乐意她去参加他们，顺便告诉了她地址。”Charles看着Erik脑子里闪过的各种念头，忍不住有点乐了。Erik假装有点沉痛，“所以，Old friend，你其实不是让我过去下棋，而是过去给你做饭的吧。”“是的，Old friend，我诚邀你过来帮我做几天饭，顺便过来下下棋。以及，我不叫外卖的，外卖那么难吃。”“可以，不过，下棋的时候，你不准脑我。”“成交，过来的时候，记得顺路买一些酒。”。。。。。。

大巴车在公路上晃悠着，学生们在闹着，玩着。女生们在讨论着哪个老师，哪个学生会有腹肌，会秀大好的身材？男生们则在猜测着，哪个女生的泳装会更好看，或者谁的变种能力在海里会更好玩。Logan，Scott，Ororo和Jean四尊佛似的坐在车厢的最后，各自干着各自的事情，然而，实际上，他们都被Jean脑着，正一起讨论一起吐槽着。Hank拍了拍有点急躁的Alex，我们都在这，他们都会很安全的。

“Alex，Warren和Pietro问我们什么时候到？他们几个都逛烦了。”Alex的头上突然降下了许多黑线，一个仗着会飞，还有男朋友会瞬移，一个仗着自己的速度快，把行李扔给他们带之后，就走了。现在还敢问他们什么时候到。“跟他们说还有半个小时。”John看着Alex有点严肃的脸，乖乖的坐回Bobby的身边，给Warren和Pietro回复信息去了。“瘦子，你说你哥严肃成那样，是不是有点太凶了？”“他再凶也没你凶！再说了，Alex第一次要负责所有的人的安全，有点紧张是正常的。”“老子那是自然的威严，才不凶，难道我平时对你凶吗？”“不凶，不凶是谁第一次正式见面就揪着我的领子，让我滚开的？”“那是因为那时候，我对所有人，所有情况都不熟悉。更何况，后来我不是和你道歉了吗，Scotty。”“你那叫道歉？说什么我不原谅你，就让我第二天下不来床。。。。”“两位，麻烦不要在公共频道调情，好嘛？”Scott心虚地看了一眼Ororo和Jean，又狠狠地瞪了一眼Logan。Logan一脸无奈，又不是我说了不该说的话。。。。。。

“Alex，Warren又问我们什么时候到？他已经带着Kurt逛了三遍附近的礁岛和悬崖了。哦，还有Pietro说，他回了一趟学校，发现教授又在摆棋局了。Old friend又在我们经常去的超市里买东西了。”John越说越小声，最后只好闭了嘴，把手机扔给Bobby。“Pietro还说，Raven也朝海边过来了，心情好像还不错。”Bobby也闭了嘴，伸手搂过男朋友，安抚着他。“告诉Warren，让他别再带着Kurt去危险的地方，否则我会告诉Raven，让Raven回学校住的。告诉Pietro，别再乱跑，再乱跑我让他回家，然后怂恿Vision约Wanda出去。”Hank伸手轻轻地揉了揉Alex的大腿，帮他不那么紧张，对着John和Bobby轻轻地摇摇头，“告诉他们我们还有十五分钟就到，耐心点儿，别乱跑。”

“瘦子，你哥是不是知道所有人的弱点？”“是的，所以所有人才会对他又爱又怕.只要不惹到他，其实他对所有人都很好的，而且我哥笑起来特别好看。”Scott特别自豪的语气让Logan听着有点儿酸。“那他也知道我的吗？”“知道，你的弱点就是我。只要我哥。。。”“喂，都说了别在公共频道调情。”

到的时候，所有人都蜂拥而下，大海，我们来了。


End file.
